Another Night
by SSSP-shhh
Summary: After the murders in the Phantomhive mansion, the manor settles back into its daily routines.  Lemon  Ciel/Sebastian


**Hi this is M! I've finally written a fanfic for my favorite pairing! I still don't think these two are entirely in character, but hey! Its angry and I like it regardless, so... Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. The manga, that is. This fanfiction IS mine.**

* * *

><p>The Phantomhive manor was settling down for the night. The house creaked as it slumped its shoulders, although its hard-won pride kept it more collected than any house of inferior status. Normalcy had returned in the blink of an eye; but perhaps it had never left in the first place, simply hid out in a far corner of the mansion, the true thirteenth guest. Murder was nothing new to the inhabitants of the great house. It did not affect the long established routine or the apathetic attitudes of the two main inhabitants.<p>

Hands slid down the Earl's front, carefully undoing the frilly shirt, barely creased or wrinkled from a day of exertion. The face above it was equally smooth, no sign of emotion in the childish face with its wide, cruel eye. The same eye stared down at the face of his butler, which matched his own in both dispassion and control. For a moment, sapphire eyes met burgundy, then they flitted away, landing with boredom on some other aspect of the mundane room. The game may have ended for the former guests of the manor, but those who lived there would dance to the twisted tune for the rest of their lives.

"Sloppy." Like everything else that came out of the Earl's mouth, the word was loaded with a mixture of indifference and muted malice.

Sebastian tilted his head up slightly, bland smile pasted on his face. "My lord?"

The shirt fluttered, forgotten, to the floor. "Sloppy. You were wet when you came inside. Someone could have noticed. Multiple times... Charles Grey could've caught on. It was sloppy." He looked at Sebastian from the corner of his eye, which was slanted with malevolence. "You'll have to do better next time."

The demon butler half-bowed from his position kneeling on the ground. "Yes, my lord." Though his words indicated acceptance, even submission, his eyes glittered with condescending amusement. He went back to his task of undressing his master, a smirk tucked away in the corner of his mouth as he heard the boy's teeth click together in audible frustration.

"I'm tired. Do hurry, Sebastian." A cat-like yawn followed a second after, disguising any hint of Ciel's true displeasure.

Eyelids flickered downwards in acquiescence. "Yes, my lord." Trousers were delicately removed, a nightgown slid on in its place. Hands as deliberate as a spider's thread wove their way up the thirteen year old's body until they could slither behind his head. The knot holding the bold eyepatch in place was untied with a small flick of a long finger. The patch fell to the floor, but neither watched it. Their eyes were locked on each other, fighting an unspoken war.

Slowly, Sebastian stood, his eyes never leaving the other's. Finally, he reached his full height. A slight scowl creased Ciel's face as he observed the still-great disparity in height between the two of him. The top of his head only reached the bottom of the butler's nose. Sebastian's ever-present smile shifted subtly into something more equivalent to a smirk.

"I was impressed by your acting skills the last few days, young master. One could almost believe you were heartbroken I was dead." Black locks hung down as he adjusted the collar of the boy's nightgown.

Ciel jerked away from him, the slightest hint of a blush tinting his pale cheeks, although whether it was anger or something else unnamable was uncertain. "What are you implying?"

Turning his back to the boy, Sebastian pulled back the covers to the massive four-poster bed. "Merely that young master was more upset than he thought he would be at the sight of my apparently lifeless body. Perhaps that it might have frightened you."

Frost coated every word dispelled from Ciel's mouth and his hands were clenched. "If you are implying that I would be upset if you were dead, you would be sorely mistaken."

Sebastian gave a mocking bow, allowing his facade to slip a hair. A hiss slid from between Ciel's lips as he registered the difference. "I would be a fool to contradict you, my lord."

"Yes," he snapped, looking almost as if he would stomp his foot, "Yes, you would."

"But, I have a feeling you would... miss me. If I were truly gone."

Silence cloaked the room for a few moments, as Ciel's breathing sped. With measured, deliberate steps, he moved closer, until the two stood face to face, nothing separating them but a centimeter of air. Ciel's mismatched eyes glowed with a seemingly unfounded fury. "There is _nothing_ about you that is irreplaceable."

A thin black eyebrow arched upwards. "Is that so, young master?" His face was filled with faux disbelief, but his eyes crinkled as if he'd been told a good joke.

With a huff, Ciel turned his face away in defiance, breaking the tension of the moment. "Not that it matters. It's not like such a thing could ever happen." He threw a sharp look in Sebastian's direction as he clambered onto the bed. "But really, the insolence of your suggestion. You can't truthfully believe such a silly thing, can you, Sebastian?" He ducked his head, eyes peering up from under his lashes with a ruthless cruelty, as his lips curled into a closed-mouth smirk.

Sebastian drew the thick satin covers up over the boy's thin form. "It is human nature to become attached to things, young master. I doubt even you are an exception."

"If I was to become... attached, as you put it, you can be sure it would not be to you." Narrowed eyes pinned Sebastian to the spot, glinting with venom. "After all, you're a demon."

With a nimbleness befitting a demon, Sebastian completely evaded Ciel's pointed barbs. "Perhaps young master's unwillingness to admit his obvious attachment to me is because everyone he becomes attached to seems to suffer a tragic fate? Might that explain your reluctance to express affection?"

The earl's whole body grew stiff. Sapphire eyes flashed with a spiteful rage. But his face remained as apathetic as ever, even as his voice dripped with viciousness. "What entertaining hypotheses you have, Sebastian. Perhaps you should become a fool for the queen and amuse her with your quaint notions."

"I'm glad that my lord finds me pleasing." Their eyes met again in the growing dark. The room was now only illuminated by candlelight and growing menace curled in the black corners of the room. The tension between them heightened, both unconsciously leaning in, completely absorbed with their verbal warfare. Neither broke the moment, as Sebastian's lips hovered above Ciel's, and then descended.

It was a sickly sweet kiss, too sweet, too kind for the poisonous words they'd been exchanging. Even as Ciel reached up to weave his hands through his butler's silky hair, it began to change. Began to become rougher, harsher, almost heartless. A gloved hand slid forward to force Ciel's jaw open, whether he wanted it or not, and the boy's nails raked through Sebastian scalp in retaliation.

Tongues dueled on an ancient battleground. Ciel's hands clenched in the soft, midnight hair, tugging Sebastian's head closer, ever closer. The butler's body covered menacingly over his own, and to any onlooker, it would like more like Ciel was being devoured alive than anything else.

They broke apart briefly, for the unwanted necessity of air, before Sebastian dove back down, throughly ravaging his master's small mouth. Under him, the boy was shaking, whether from lack of oxygen or desire, he could not tell.

Relatively frail hands shoved at his chest, forcing him up. "You didn't really think- tonight!-"

The earl was cut off by a mouth against his own, furious and insistent. Like a feral cat, he hissed and thrashed under Sebastian's advances, but he was effectively held in place by two arms a thousand times stronger than his own. His teeth ripped hard at the other's lip, making his displeasure known.

Sebastian pulled away, mock-surprised. "That wasn't very polite, young master."

Ciel glared, outrage tainted by a haze of lust. "Neither is _attacking_ me, for God's sake. If we're going to do this, at least get on with it. I'm _bored_."

"Yes, my lord." Smug lips latched onto a pale, swan-like neck. Instinctively, Ciel's head tilted back, exposing his throat for further advance. His jaw slammed shut as moans worked their way up his throat, begging to be released. Struggling to remain in control, he clenched his eyes shut, head pressed hard against his pillow.

Sebastian's deadly mouth worked lower, crisscrossing across the map of Ciel's skin. When the flimsy nightgown began to hinder his progress it was quickly shoved up over his head and tossed aside. The boy's body was stiff as a board as Ciel struggled to maintain control.

With a wicked smile, Sebastian dipped his head in to lightly bite Ciel's thigh.

Ciel's eyes flew wide open with dismay. "What're you doing?" He snarled, followed by a sharp gasp as Sebastian licked a line up to his hip. He bit down on his lip hard, head thrown back as lust rolled over him in strong waves.

"I had thought that much was obvious." The murmur was almost playful, as lips brushed against Ciel's skin again. "Really, perhaps I have overestimated your intelligence, young master. We've been doing this for months."

"It's not about-" Ciel cut himself off with a muted moan as Sebastian lazily swirled his tongue around the earl's navel. Fisting his hands, he struggled to speak. "It's not about intelligence. It's about... Sebastian!"

Restraint broken, Ciel writhed on the bed, grasping at sheets and pillows and _anything_ that would keep him grounded as Sebastian licked and sucked at his erection with all the delicacy and playful teasing of a cat. Eyelids shut over sapphire orbs, but the boy's right eye burned with all the fervor of a forest fire until he had to look down at the servant, man, _creature_ in between his legs. As red eyes flicked seductively up to meet his, Ciel whimpered at the turmoil of feelings in his chest. The intensity hurt like a dagger slashing open his chest.

"Sebastian!" Ciel keened, feeling higher and lighter. "Just do it!"

The butler drew back slowly, taking his sweet time. "Master, I think I've taught you better manners than that."

Ciel's eyes flashed. "No. Don't even think about-"

But before he could finish, Sebastian was over him again, pressed together with a harshness that shouldn't have been so tempting. Their lower halves jolted together and the demon was grinding in the boy, hips rotating temptingly against pale skin. The earl gasped and clung, ripping off a black jacket that seemed quite unnecessary and fumbling with small, white buttons on an equally unwanted shirt. But hands like vices grabbed the earl's wrists and pinned them above his head. Sebastian's lips smirked against Ciel's as the younger let out a displeasured hiss.

"Sebastian!" Eyes glazed, cheeks flushed, Ciel's glare was far less effective. "Stop it! Just do it already."

Lowering himself so that their bodies were aligned, Sebastian pressed his lips against Ciel's ear. "Then let go, young master." His tongue swirled in the hollow of an alabaster ear. "And beg."

For a few futile moments, the earl struggled against the arms binding him. As his strength gave out, he slumped against the bed. Despite the burning in his right eye, he refused to look at the smiling figure above him. "I'm going to have to order you otherwise, aren't I," he muttered.

Sebastian's smile widened. "Yes. And if I might add, that may not be a bright idea."

Ciel's eyes jerked to glare at his butler. "I suppose I would have to be very exact."

Black locks of hair brushed against the pillow as a head was bowed. "Yes, my lord."

Stubborn eyes locked and held for a few brief moments. Then, not breaking eye contact, Ciel pushed his head up and ran his tongue along Sebastian's jaw. "Please, take me, Sebastian. I _yearn_ for you." Blue eyes glittered with sarcasm and desperate desire.

There was a moment of stillness and then Ciel's legs were being pushed up over Sebastian's shoulders and the butler was sliding in lotion covered fingers, never taking his eyes off his master.

"Quickly, quickly," Ciel gasped, tone impatient as he clutched at the dark figure hovering above him.

"Yes, my lord." Fingers were removed and with a quick thrust, Sebastian pushed in.

"Ah!" Ciel flung his head back, cursing at every whimper and mewl escaping his body as his butler set to work, moving in and out and in and out, endlessly grinding and thrusting until the younger boy felt as if he had no control, no reserve left whatsoever. It was just him and Sebastian. His eyelids fluttered shut as he tried to block his own helplessness.

A gloved hand tugged at his chin. "Look at me, my lord." And much as he didn't want to, for once Ciel obeyed. It was as if he been waiting for those words.

Sapphire and ruby met, close and intimate. "Sebastian," Ciel whispered as his body convulsed and spasmed with the heat of his orgasm.

Even as the smaller body melted with exhaustion, the butler did not stop his own movements until he, too, had been satisfied.

Ciel's pants were the only sound as Sebastian pulled out and briskly redressed. A washcloth cleaned the earl's pallid stomach with distant efficiency. The master did not look once at the servant. Things were back to how they should be in the old house. Order had been restored.

Only when the butler turned to depart did Ciel speak. "I don't care, you know. How can you care about someone who doesn't care about you?"

"Regardless." Sebastian's voice was silky as spiderweb. "People do."

"It's stupid." The boy rolled over so his back was to the door. "So stupid."

"Good night, young master."

And the chess masters reluctantly left the board, knight having just put the king in check.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Constructive critism is welcome, as always!<strong>


End file.
